The Tears I Shed
by GUARDIAN ANGEL in training
Summary: Maka ran to the forest she had escaped her parents' fighting all those years ago in. Now, even though Black Star - who she'd always find there – was at his apartment wondering where Tsubaki was, she was in need of its services. About a year after the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Maka ran to the forest she had escaped her parents' fighting all those years ago in. Now, even though Black Star - who she'd always find there – was at his apartment wondering where Tsubaki was, she was in need of its services. She didn't care that her childhood friend wasn't there, that much. He would just ask where Tsubaki was and Maka would cry all over again.

Did she love soul, the lying, cheating, idiotic bastard she found making out with Tsubaki? The idiot who just said he never loved her and called he names? Yes, she _had_ been in love with Soul, but now she wouldn't mind if the death scythe – no she would mind if he died, he was her friend, but she was NOT in love with the stupid bastard who was exactly like her papa.

"Maka? What are you doing her? It's getting dark." _Great, JUST what I need_, she thought.

"Yes, Black Star, I'm here, and I don't give a damn."

"Great, do you know where Tsu-"

"Five minutes ago she was kissing my BOYFRIEND! Heck, now he's my ex!" Maka snapped, letting the tears fall to the ground. "Hey, look, I rhymed! YAY!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, Maka. I'm sorry… I didn't mean…." Black Star just held her, letting her cry. He let her cuss at the two happy lovebirds. He let her let all her anger out, even after the sun set and the twinkling stars came out as the moon glowed, letting light into the forest. And he knew she was thankful for holding her and letting her cry, even though she never said so.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to tell her that all of our friends said they'd come to the goodbye party," he said once she had finished.

"Goodbye… party? Why?"

"She didn't tell you? She's going back to Japan. For good. She said she would visit often-"

"Don't believe that." He stared at her, dumbfounded. "S-soul is going to Japan, too. That's were he's stationed now he's a death scythe. I don't believe she'll be coming as often as she promises."

"Well, who cares about them? You guys won't get lonely with your awesome God around! YAHOO!" He boasted.

"You're forgetting that neither of us have weapons and Stein said everyone needed partners by the end of summer break." Maka pointed out.

"That's ages away! You're too uptight!"

"Tomorrow's the last day of school before break, dumbass." She had temporarily healed with her old friend's help.

"WHAT! You're kidding, right? Huh, please!" He was, sarcastically begging, if that's humanly possible.

"Nope." He sighed in defeat.

"Will you at least come to the goodbye party on Saturday?"

"Sure, whatever."

"DON'T MISS YOUR GOD TOO MUCH!" He yelled before heading back. Maka followed him out, but turned to the one place she could find the one person she never wanted to see…

"Blaire, where's Papa? I have to speak with him, alone."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

** Fragile, how fragile, humans are  
After all, nothing more than discarded puppets  
Karakuri Burst- Rinny's part  
**

**So, this probably won't be a SoMa fic, but probably a MaStar, possibly a KiMa. Please no flames. ****(Compared to wht I originally wanted to put, this ROCKS, otay?) ****And I already am writing chapter 4 . This me vent for all the poop that's keeping me from getting more of Club up. Lots of love - Angel  
**


	2. Chapy 2- la sala de las clases

**I GOT 4 REVIEWS IN 2 DAYS! YAY! XD**

**Psyka- THANKS! You made my d- er, actually I read that right before I fell asleep, but I was so happy you liked it! Best wishes to you! *gives bacon and homemade cookies***

**your besr fan- Yay! I have a Best Fan! I ****agree****, I ****'ll try****. HERE! *****gives bacon and homemade cookies***  


******KnockKnockVillian- You spelled Like wrong... But WHO CARES! *****gives bacon and homemade cookies*** THANK YOU!

****** - I like your name! But I have NO idea what it means. THANKS TH********O********UGH! *****gives bacon and homemade cookies***

1_ week before school:_

"Very interesting…."

"Stein, don't dissect her."

"Darn."

"Shinigami-sama, may I go now?"

"Huh? Fine, Maka-chan."

_First Day of School!_

"Maka! You shrunk!" Black Star exclaimed.

"You grown, dummy." It was true, for the first time since they were kids; Black Star was taller than Maka.

"Guess I have…"Maka dragged him away at the sound of the warning bell.

"Okay class, everyone has a partner, yes? No? Well, first, Maka come here." Stein rolled in once everyone sat down.

"Yes?" Maka squeaked, paling visibly. Bad memories flooded her thoughts.

"Maka is meister, but her father is a death scythe. Now can anyone tell me just what that makes Maka?"

Ox's hand shot up like a rocket, along with a couple other hesitant people, but to everyone's surprise, Black Star's was up as quick as Ox's.

"Black Star."

"Maka is _both_ a weapon and a meister," Black Star stated his words of wisdom, "That explains why the blades popped up in the middle of her fight with Asura. A BIG STAR LIKE OUGHT TO KNOW THAT ABOUT HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND! YAHOO!" Unfortunately, sincerity lasts like 5 seconds max with him. **(OWIE! DONT HIT ME!)**

"Correct. Maka?" Stein glanced at VERY nervous Maka, " It's okay, you can do this."

"If you say so…" Maka exploded into white light.

She was a scythe… um, two of them. Just like Soul, only double and where Soul was red she was white. But Soul was mounted on a pole- the standard way. A VERY long chain attacked Maka's blades. A truly amazing sight.

"Okay, demonstration over. Black Star, I know you don't have a partner, so now you work with Maka. You knew each other way back when so wielding her should be a piece of cake." Stein gave a crazy look. "You ARE going to surpass God, right?"

"Of course!"

May people gazed in fascination. Ox raised his hand and spoke without being called on. "It should be especially easy because Maka is now just like Tsubaki."

Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty materialized right next to Maka, who became human again, as she began to bawl her eyes out. Kid and Black Star sent Ox to the Nygus's office.

**It's so painful, It's so sad  
It's so frustrating, I want it to stop  
But even that isn't allowed,I just end up losing everything  
**Antichlorobenzene, vocals: Rin

**REVEIW PLEASE!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3- SHE CRYS TOO MUCH!

** ()()  
(0.0)  
c****(uu)  
****Meet Bunny, a super hero of justice, love, happiness, and power! Or something like that.  
THIS IS FOR YOU MICHELE, IF YOU EVER END UP READING THIS!**

**Mai Mai123- OKAY! YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! I'LL HAVE MAKA BE AWESOME IN THE NEXT CHAPPY I PROMISE! It'll be a dare~ And the idea was the irony of her form because she's a mix of Tsubaki and Soul, the two people that hurt her the most, but at the same time built her current character the most.**

**Lindy Lin- ****Sorry it took me so long, I had State Testing and Math Finals and we're moving! Hope you forgive me *gives bacon and homemade cooki****e****s***

**Lulu-chan- I will! *****gives bacon and homemade cooki****e****s***

**your best fan- ****THANKS, don't worry I'll have Black Star X Maka in the next one for sure, and this one should hit at least 800**** *gives bacon and homemade cookies***

**Psyka- I will, and Maka IS cool, Ox is stupid, BUT POOR HIM! *gives bacon and homemade cookies*  
**

**And My life isn't cool enough to own anything- other than the story.**

It's been a week since school started. Maka and Black Star were becoming closer than Maka and Soul- before they were dating. Kid, Liz, and Patty were pissed at Soul for treating Maka like garbage and mad at Tsubaki for both going along and not visiting over the summer like she promised.

"FIVE'S BETTER THAN SEVEN!" Our favorite ninja exclaimed at lunch, uh, today, not tomorrow.

"Even though five's asymmetrical, where with seven we were close to eight. But you're right. Now we don't have the asymmetrical peeps anymore!" Um, if you don't know who just complained, that's sad.

Maka laughed, "at least now jerk-face won't pull me into stupid basketball games anymore!"

She refused to say his name, and you would think she had forgotten it if she didn't cringe when she heard his name. At night she might look at group photo and cry, whispering, "I thought she was my best friend." Patty may have become her new best friend, sister, and roommate; while Liz was almost as close as Tsubaki, it still stung.

"Liz, Patty and I offered to teach you," Kid reminded her.

"Why would Maka want to learn when she could just watch Me be awesome?! YAHOO!" Black Star hadn't changed much, he still loved to brag, but now it was obvious he was hurt to see his best friend and partner cry.

"I want a giraffe!" As usual Patty was still in love with giraffes and completely random.

"Did you hear about how all the death scythes are coming to the DMWA? Oh, sorry Maka,"

Liz just said, "sorry we don't have LORD DEATH himself as our dad." While Maka whispered, "All of them"

"Sorry Maka, father, told me we have to room with them." kid replied, "Gallows Manor will be filled."

INSERT WARNING BELL AND TIME SKIP TO 9:43!

"Maka-chan? Do you still love Soul?" Patty questioned, unable to close her eyes.

"Huh, maybe. I'm sad he cheated, and I'll never forgive him for it, but I guess there still is a part of me that's still in love with him, and that's what hurts the most."

"Maka? Did you know that you and Black Star's birthdays are REALLY close?"

"Well, duh, he was brought to DMWA the day I was born. So, you see, we put his birthday-"

"This is too complicated. So Black Star really is more than a day older than you?" Patty scratched her head with cute confused look.

"Basically." She yawned. "Now bed time."

"OTAY~"

Maka floated into dreamland with a dream of their old friendship! **(I don't remember her having dreams about Soul~ other than achi****e****ving death scythe in the testing episode, but that have Star and Kid and Shinigami in it, so it doesn't count.)**

~School~

"Okay Class, Soul and Tsubaki are returning to our class for a while. Everyone okay with that? You know what, don't answer, 'cause I don't care. Kid's team will be 'escorting' them."

"We already know where everything is."

"They're going to keep an eye and never let ou out of their sight. We don't trust you."

"Whatever," Soul winked at Maka, who burst into tears on Patty's chest, who comforted her, but not before sending Soul a look that could kill. Liz and Kid were holding Black Star back from killing the death scythe. Tsubaki just sighed, that should be her Maka was crying on, not Patty. Now she was the one that hurt Maka. Soul was going to call, but she stopped him. This was her fault.  
And the worst thing was she didn't feel a single bit of guilt.

Soul and Tsubaki did a little presentation about the half and half form before lunch, but Kid's team refused to listen to a word of it.

"So, Maka, Black Star, who are your new partners? It wouldd be nice to meat them," Tsubaki said politely, not caring about it being small talk.

"SHE HAS THE GREAT GOD ME AS HER PARTNER! Aren't I lucky, having Maka as my partner!" Black Star boasted.

"HAHA! Nice one Black Star, now tell us the truth," Soul laughed.

"Soul, Black Star isn't lying… we resonate better than any other team Shinigami-sama has seen in years," Maka stated quietly.

"But you're a meister! Same with him! That's not humanly possible!" Soul freaked.

"My papa's a death scythe."

"SO!"

"SHUT UP! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT! YOU BROKE MAKA'S HEART WHEN YOU CHEATED! IT KILLED HER INSIDE! YOU LOST ALL RIGHT TO TALK TO HER! IF I WERE HER I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NOT EVEN FOR A HUNDRED GIRAFFES! I'M ASHAMED TO BE A WEAPON BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT HER, HOW HARD IT WAS TO BRING HER OUT OF THAT HOLE! SO JUST SHUT UP!" Patty exploded, unable to contain her hate for the people in front of her.

"Thanks, Patty."

"Maka." "Maka-chan." Tsubaki was frozen; her love for Soul did that? And Soul just wished he was able to help her, after she had saved him many times.

"…I thought you were my friends," Maka whispered, then turned and ran away. Patty gave a look that could kill, and ran after her.

"We hurt her that much?" Soul asked quietly.

Liz stood and slapped Soul strait on the face, knocking him over and leaving a gigantic red mark where she hit him. But to everyone's surprise, she gave Tsubaki the same treatment. Tsubaki was less physically strong though, so it had greater affect on her. "No duh you hurt her! You only made her feel as if she was a useless tool, worth nothing at all! And with her parents…" Liz trailed off, paused, then said, "I'm going to look for them."

Tsubaki and the boys sat in motionless silence as she ran away. Soul could only think about how uncool it was, and how hurt Maka was. She must hate him, and once she loved him so much, though her only thought of her as a really close friend.

Tsubaki refused to believe she hurt Maka that much and Maka was only faking it. Tsubaki was sick of watching her love be with another. She was allowed to be selfish, even though that was the one time it would scar her best friend. Who was she kidding, Maka was just acing… right?

Kid couldn't believe the people in front of him, what were they, idiots? Just a few months before he was ready to trust these people with his life, sanity, and much more without a moment's hesitation. He must have made a mistake to believe that.

Black Star was pissed, he was close to killing the weapons he had considered his closest friends. Maka was his sister, best friend, weapon, and a person he'd always admired and cared for. Anyone who hurt Maka would pay. Soul was just a super douche, and he had trusted Tsubaki! They betrayed not only Maka, but him for sure, and the rest of the team. Even Blair was mad at Soul!

The warning bell rang, breaking the silence. The four walked to class in silence.

**Not enough MaStar... that's no good... I swear, next chapter will have some Maka x Black Star! Don't get mad! Hopefully the one after it, too! Review please! And thank my soul eater buddy or this would never get done! I must have a thing for making Maka cry... I FEEL EVIL! ****MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! ****But she gets payback soon. ALL WILL BE BETTER AND MAKA WON'T HATE SOUL!  
**


End file.
